Crime And Punishment
by WaxSatanic
Summary: Verchiel returns to Heaven to receive God's judgement.


**Crime And Punishment**

A Fanfic of The Fallen

by WaxSatanic

"The road to Hell is paved with good intentions." Dr. Samuel Johnson

Verchiel had been on Earth for so long, he actually struggled to recall what Heaven even looked like. When the crystal spires of Paradise slowly materialized before him, the once fearless leader of the Powers took a fearful breath as the blissfully painful recognition flooded his mind.. He wondered if this might be the last chace he would have to gaze upon the almost horrifying perfection that is Heaven. Having no choice under the unfathomable weight bearing down on his heart, the angel fell to his knees before the Throne. Verchiel could not begin to imagine the disappointment in the Lord's gaze. It felt as though every host were present at the Almighty's side, watching with morbid curiousity as he awaited His final judgement.

The silence was deafening, and the once radiant soldier of God mused grimly if he had been robbed of the sense completely. Then he heard the whispers begin. As he matched each voice with the familiar face it belonged to, he recalled moments spent in each of their company. How he longed to return to any one of those precious times, to have the chance to begin again. At first, the muttering of his brothers was merely depressing, but that was only until Verchiel heard them mentioning that name: Morningstar. The weight of the universe may as well have been set upon his shoulders, for the comparison of himself to the first of the fallen was simply too much for him to bear. Out of desperation, Verchiel attempted to shield himself from their tauntings by folding his pristine white wings around himself. He wanted desperately to run, to use his knowledge of angelic travel one last time to send himself to another place, anywhere but where he now cowered in full view of his brothers and his Creator. Then all at once, the whispering stopped and the loss of his auditory sense came again to mind.

The Powers' leader didn't dare open his eyes, even when the silence was broken by the sound of approaching footsteps. He felt his throat tighten and an unaccustomed warmth come to his eyes as they threatened tears. Taking a steadying breath, he summoned what little courage he had left to lift his wings from around himself, raising his head and gasping faintly. Verchiel was completely unprepared for what he saw, having been expected to be trembling at the feet of the Lord, but instead finding himself under the gaze of his former ally, Camael.

"What?" he questioned. "I don't understand."

Camael raised a hand to silence Verchiel, looking down at his cowering form with a furrowed brow. It saddened him to see his brother in this state, despite the horrors he was responsible for that were still like open wounds in the hearts of so many. He looked past the whisps of white hair that danced around Verchiel's face, deep into his eyes in search of any sign of remorse or regret. There it was, as easily seen as the tears forming in his brother's eyes, but for a moment he considered reporting to the contrary.

"You have caused so much pain to so many," Camael replied finally, clearing his throat to prevent his voice from cracking through his own threatening tears. "You are responsible for the deaths of countless numbers of our brothers as well as innocent children of Eden and those of the union between Heaven and Earth. How do you answer to these crimes?"

"I...," Verchiel choked out as warm tears rolled down his pallid countenance. "I was only trying to please Him." Camael listened to Verchiel's answer, nodding faintly as he thought about his reply.

"If it were up to me, Verchiel," the formerly fallen leader of the Powers began. "I would see you spend the rest of eternity in the hands of the ones you so mercilessly hunted these countless centuries." He could almost feel Verchiel's heart ripping in two, watching him lower his head so that he would not be seen weeping silently. Camael stayed quiet for a moment, almost revelling in seeing his brother sobbing at his feet, but letting his conscience get the better of him. "But it is not up to me," he added with a sigh, clearing his throat before continuing with a less scolding tone. "I have made a bargain with the Almighty. Your fall in exchange for mine."

Verchiel raised his head quickly to look questioningly at Camael. "But...," he pleaded, even though remaining in Heaven was the only desire he had left.

Camael managed an almost sad grin down at his brother, wondering briefly if he was ready to give up his home again so quickly for the one who had tormented him for so many centuries, but he knew that this was the way things should be. "You are to remain here," he continued as the crowd around them began to discuss the judgement quietly amongst themselves, questioning the Lord's decision. "I will return to Earth and attempt to restore what you have destroyed. My only wish of you, brother, is that you live every day of the rest of eternity remembering the pain you have caused to all of us. With each breath you take, recall what you have done, and thank with every fibre of your being those that forgive you without question."

Verchiel's brow furrowed deeply as he watched Camael drop to one knee before him, searching his comrade's face for signs that what he was telling him was true. The answer became heartbreakingly obvious when he saw his brother's eyes start to glitter with their own tears. "Camael," he whispered. "I am so sorry. Please forgive me."

Camael just shook his head faintly and grinned at him as a tear rolled slowly down his cheek. "Never," he replied almost sweetly as he considered taking back his bargain with the Lord. He leaned closer to Verchiel so he could speak in a volume that would be heard only by the two of them. "The gift I give you now, Verchiel, is not Paradise. I give you an eternity of guilt in knowing that the innocent will forever pay for your crimes. You will see it each and every time you gaze into our brothers' eyes, and feel it in your soul every time you stand in the presence of the Creator. This is my vengeance."

The look on Verchiel's face was evidence enough that he had succeeded. Camael leaned forward and pressed his lips against those of his brother, recalling with little effort the man called Iscariot and what the kiss he bestowed on the Son had signified. He rose quickly and turned, closing his eyes to try shielding his eyes from the look of despair on Verchiel's face, but it was too late, the expression was already burned into his memory. As he moved away from his brother, he opened them once more to gaze a final time on the infinite beauty of God's Paradise. Taking a breath as his vision started to blur and the ground disolved under his feet, he thought he could hear Verchiel calling out to him, but it was already too late. The Lord's will was done.

Verchiel held his breath as he watched Camael fall for the second time, and the feeling in the pit of his stomach was unmistakable. He bowed his head once more as the crowd began to dissipate and closed his eyes tightly, driving back any remaining tears. How cruel of his once again fallen brother to make a Hell of Heaven, felt only by him. But even Verchiel knew it was exactly what he deserved.


End file.
